Charmilla - A Carmilla Fanfiction
by DekkaDemon
Summary: A one-shot fanfiction about the dancing embrace that you see a glimpse of in the Carmilla series trailer. I hope you enjoy, creampuffs!


There was a party at Silas raging across the campus; music roaring like thunder and screams of cheer were carried into the wind that breezed through Laura's room window. She herself decided it would be better to stay away from the party, now with the threat of _vampires _after her. And so, she was preparing notes and researching intensely as she scoped the Internet for information about her assessment for the day after. Spending a night away studying wasn't a perfect decision when there was a wicked party outside her dorm, and she was just lucky (or unlucky) enough to have a visitor.

"Knock knock," someone hummed happily from the other side of the doorway; the voice being recognisable and leading Laura to roll her eyes.

"Ah, back from the party so early? What made you change your mind?" she questioned smugly as a tipsy Carmilla stumbled into the room, followed by an emotionless Perry and a stern expressed Danny.

"I don't know, I guess I would rather sit in my bed being an anti-social freak than a party animal," she chortled with a smirk.

"And I don't exactly trust Camilla, and Perry has had enough with the party for now, so she's gonna watch you two so that the _vampire _doesn't try any tricks," Danny added in with a scoff. This made the raven-haired woman roll her eyes in a exaggerated manor.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired and LaFontaine is still having fun at the party down there," Perry commented sluggishly with a large yawn.

"Well, you girls have fun, I'm heading back to the rave," Danny said with a grin on her face as she glanced over at Laura; this made her heart skip a beat. The door slammed shut and the room fell into total silence.

Trying to end the awkward silence, Laura decided to speak up.

"Well, I was doing my research for the assessment tomorrow before you guys came, so what would you guys like to do?" she asked as she swivelled on her chair to face the two visitors sitting on opposite beds.

"Well, if nothing interesting is going to happen, I'll just chill here and read," Carmilla said as her eyes slowly trailed over her bed cover to her book.

"Yeah, I might just hit the sack," Perry added, but not before glaring at the raven darkly, which in return, Carmilla snorted. "Just make sure _she _doesn't snack on me," she continued as she directed her message to Laura.

Laura quickly glanced at Carmilla, raising an eyebrow cockily, and responded with, "Oh, she won't."

Carmilla, for once, had a different expression plastered to her face other than smug; it was shock. She could've sworn that was a flirt.

Before the two girls could say goodnight, Perry was fast asleep, snoring loudly as her messy hair wound around her face in attempt to hide it from the light emitted from the globe in the ceiling.

"So… what's your real reason for coming back from the party?" Laura interrogated with a simpering look.

"Oh, you know, just thought I would bring back the party again; hopefully this time I won't be kidnapped and held hostage," she teased in a tone that made Laura's head black out for a second there.

"So you're going to hit on me again, I guess?" Laura said, her turn to make her acquaintance fluster. Though Carmilla wasn't the type for showing any expression other than devilish smirks, her cheeks heated up and turned a bright shade of pink.

"We'll see," she mocked with a cheeky grin. "How about a drink?"

"What have you got?"

"Red wine," Carmilla responded, offering a glass half full of it already. Laura picked the glass out of her hand and slowly pulled it to her lips as she sipped at the - yet again - expensive alcohol.

"You just can't help yourself from getting fancy drinks, eh?"

"Well, I do like to treat my guests with honour," the raven said with a dark smirk.

"Oh, since when was I _your_ guest?" the brunette scoffed. She got a shrug from her associate.

Carmilla placed her wine glass down and stood herself up, lumbering over to the area behind Laura.

"Y'know.. since there's a party on and everything.." the vampire started, her voice trailing off as her hands crept up to Laura's shoulders, shifting from her arms and going back to her neck, caressing her body slightly in a way that seemed like a massage. "We should dance," Carmilla continued, "as it is a tradition for most parties."

Laura shivered under her friend's touch, anticipating more than she could ever bargain for as the raven brought the embrace closer.

"Dance? Why would _we_ dance? The party's down there, not here," the mortal reminded the vampire.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, _sweetheart_.I'll teach you the old fashioned ways," Carmilla compromised with a taunting smile.

"Jeez, you are such a Prince Charming tonight, you know that right?" Laura huffed.

"Oh, I know."

With that, Carmilla let her hand seep into Laura's, entwining her fingers with the other's, as she brought their hands up to the sky, bringing the brunette up from her seat as well. The vampire extended a hand swiftly and placed it on her acquaintance's hip and lurched her forward so their bodies were pressed against each other.

First astonishment sealed onto Laura's face, but that was replaced with a warm and excited smile as she swept her hand up to Carmilla's shoulder and rested it there.

"This is not the sort of dance I was expecting," Carmilla's roommate purred into her shoulder as their footsteps synchronised as best they could to the rhythm outside blasting from the speakers.

"I do prefer a dance where the two people are embraced in each other's arms," the raven said in a soothed tone.

The two danced in a silenced conversation until the song ended, and Laura went to part away. However, Carmilla continued to cling onto her by the hips, her hands crawling up to her waist and gently holding there.

"You know, I do prefer to keep you close, creampuff," she murmured as she gazed into Laura's eyes, whom could not resist Carmilla and was enticed to stay in her arms.

One of the vampire's hands made their way up Laura's body, reaching her face and stroking her cheek softly. She bowed her head slightly, brushing her nose with the brunette's, and was about to connect her lips with her crush's until the door slammed open.

Instinctively, the two parted from each other as Carmilla fell into her bed and tried to act casual, whilst Laura continued to stand up and faced the doorway.

"You!" the intruder screamed. "I saw that _vampire_! You were about to bite her!"

Carmilla managed to stifle a laugh, but in the process, made her cheeks blush a rosy red.

"Danny! I'm fine!" Laura assured, baring her neck to the intruder so she could show that she didn't have any bite marks. Her comrade huffed as a dark scowl settled on her face.

"Then what was she doing?" she said stubbornly. This made Laura get hot in the cheeks too, as she stumbled on her words.

"Um.. we were dancing.." she half lied with a serious stutter.

It was at this point when Perry woke up, awakened by Danny's yelling.

"Whaa? What's going on?" she slurred in her tired state.

"Don't worry…" Laura mumbled. "Well, I'm going to head to bed, so I think it's best that you two should go."

Danny looked at her with a strange expression, but nodded and lumbered through the doorway, followed by a sluggish Perry who had one eye half opened. Laura quickly locked the door behind them, and collapsed into her bed face-first, heaving a sigh of relief.

"You okay buttercup?" her roommate asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied briskly.

"I think someone's a little disappointed," the raven mocked teasingly as Laura heard the other bed creak and footsteps advancing to her bed. She craned her neck and saw Carmilla standing at the edge of her bed frame, smirking devilishly.

She sat on the bed and continued to slither over top of Laura's body as she turned herself over so she was no longer facing the mattress.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to share you yet," Carmilla purred with a cocky smile as her whole body was centimetres away from grazing Laura's. This time she made no slow advances and immediately pressed her lips against Laura's softly and elegantly. In response, the brunette kissed her back as they both smiled at each other's embrace.

Though Carmilla wanted more, she knew she wouldn't dare do that yet, and she lifted her body from Laura's and started to get off her bed.

"That's all?"

Carmilla whipped around with a curious look, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "You want more?"

"I want you to stay with me," Laura pleaded.

The raven scaled the size of the bed; it was small, but it could fit two people. She was about to protest that she technically was _still with _Laura, just in another bed; but why would she argue if that is exactly what she wanted.

So she smiled warmly - a rare sight indeed - and slipped her way back into Laura's bed and under her covers. She snaked her arms around Laura's waist and rested her head on her chest, humming a sweet tune.

And for the first time ever since she was turned to a vampire, she slept throughout the night.


End file.
